Texting
by iluvu12345
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are texting away ;  rating M for the future...This is my first Fic so go easy on me guys! :  Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Texting**

Olivia was about to fall asleep when he phone beeped. She read her screen and saw it was from Elliot.

El: _Hey Liv._

Why would Elliot want to talk to me in three in the morning?

Liv: _Hey El, what do you want? It's three in the morning and I'm tired. _

El: _Well I was bored so I decided I would text you…_

Liv: _Well, I'm pretty bored to talk to when it's three in the morning :P_

El:_ OK, why don't we play a game?_

A game? How on earth can you play a game by texting?

Liv:_ A game…? How can we play a game by texting? _

Elliot texted back a few seconds later using is speedy texting.

El:_ hmmm….how bout truth or dare? Or something like tht. _

Liv: _Ok, you go first. _

El: _well, u cnt do a dare cuz how will ik tht u did it? Ehhh, we can just do the truth part. :PP_

Liv: _Ok…? U go 1__st__ like I said….!_

El: _Ok…Hmmmm…..do u have a bf?_

Liv:_ No…My turn…have you gone out wit any1 since ur divorce? _

El:_ No…it's only been a week O.o _

El: _wut do u wear when u go to bed?_

Liv: _ummm….a t-shirt and sweats…wut else?_

_Liv: wut do u wear when u go to bed?_

_El: sweats...wut shirt n sweats do u wear?_

_Liv: b more specific El. _

_El: do u wear my shirts n sweats or do u wear ur own?_

_Liv: umm…do I have 2 tell u?_

_El: yes u do :P_

_Liv: O_O I wear urs, it makes me feel safe…:) _

_El: :D _

_Liv: r u in love wit a woman in the prenict?_

_El: Yes_

_El: Do u wear ur panties and bra wit "ur" t-shirt n sweats?_

_Liv: O_O um tht a lil 2 personal El…_

_El: o com on we're both adults here…I dnt think it matters….plus it's part of the game _

_Liv: fine, I dnt…do u wear ur boxers wit ur sweats…_

_El: no_

Olivia couldn't believe that she was doing this with Elliot…She got wet when she re-read the txt Elliot just sent her. She wanted Elliot for so long. She needed to tell him on how she feels but she's scared that she'll ruin their friendship. She doesn't know on what she'll do if she lost him.

_El: send me a pic of ur self._

_Liv: y?_

_El: cuz I want to c u…2 much to ask?_

_Liv: no, but u'll c me in a few hrs…_

_El I dnt care I miss u_

_Liv: fine here_

She took a picture of herself and blinked at the flash. She looked at the picture and noticed on how tired she looked and how messed up her hair is. Her make-up is smudged all over face and she didn't look like on what she normally looked like.

She sent to Elliot and waited for a few minutes.

_Liv: uh, Elliot u there_

_El: um yah… _

_Liv ok now send me a pic of u._

She got the picture and got even more wet she saw him with out his shirt and just in sweats.

**This is my first fan Fic! Please take it easy on me! I hope u enjoyed it and if u like to give me some hints and or want to help me with this story and make it better, please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Liv: O my Stabler, u kno tht I like u wit ur shirt off :P lol jk._

But she wasn't joking, she does like his shirt off. She thinks he looks fucking hot!

_El: r u sure ur jk? _

_Liv: yes. _

No

_El: ok, dare time…ik away we can do the dare part now, jus take a pic n send it. So my turn_

_Liv: Im sry to burst ur bubble, but it's my turn cuz u asked me if I was jking when I said I like it when ur shirt is off. :P_

_El: o cum on thts bullshit. _

_Liv: o but its not :) _

_El: fine, go_

_Liv: hmmm, wut to do wut to do_

She couldn't think of anything on what to dare him, she wanted to tell him to take off his pants but she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

_El: hurry up already _

_Liv: Patience my friend ;) _

_El: ugghh _

_Liv: ok, I dare u to French kiss ur wall, n make sure u take a pic of ur self-doing tht :PPPPP_

_El: ok no tht is gross, who knos on wat has been on tht wall!_

_Liv: thts the point buddy! Now cum on ur not scared r u?_

_El: ill brb in 2 minutes _

_Liv: k_

She couldn't wait to see the picture that Elliot took of himself French kissing his wall. She knew that she was going to laugh her ass off because it is going to be funny. M

_El: ok sent it_

When she the picture she started laughing right away. He looked grossed out and had his eyes closed.

_Liv: omg, tht is the most funniest thing I ever seen!_

_El: ha ha ha, I am so laughing :/ but my turn._

_Liv: ok_

_El: hmmm, I dare u to take off "ur" sweats n shirts n put on a pair of bra n panties n leave the other clothes off n take a pic of ur self just in ur bra n panties. _

_Liv: O.O r u serious_

_El: yup_

_Liv O_O fine_

She took of Elliot's shirt and sweats and put on a bra and Panties. She brushed her hair and wiped off the smudged make-up. She took a picture of herself and looked at it.

"Damn" she said " I look good, good enough to get Elliot worked up."

_Liv: ok sent it. _

_El: k_

It's been five minutes and he still haven't texted her yet.

_Liv: El? Ru there?_

_El: sry ive been dead for the past 5 mins_

_Liv: so u got the pic?_

_El: no liv I didn't get the pic…fyi tht was a sarcastic voice_

_Liv: so im guessing u like it?_

_El: like it? I luv it!_

_Liv: ok my turn…_

_El: k _

_Liv: take off ur sweats n take a pic of ur self_

_El: k_

_El: sent it_

_Liv: tht fast? _

_El: yup_

_Liv: k_

_El: u got it_

_Liv: yes_

_El: and_

_Liv: and wut_

_El: wut u think_

_Liv: I think ur ego is big…n tht is y u r so cocky :P_

_El: jee thx_

_Liv: yup ;)_

_El: take of ur bra n panties_

_Liv: k_

_Liv: now wut? I took them off_

_El: take a piv_

_El: Pic_

_Liv: k now wut_

_El: sent tht fucking picture to me_

_Liv: sent ot_

_Liv: *it_

_El: Ok…_

_Liv: so wut do u think bout the pic?_

_El: I think it's hot_

_El: touch ur breasts_

_El: touch the wet pussy_

_El and think of me_

She couldn't believe he was telling her this

_Liv: umnow Ik who ur in love with :) _

_El: ik u do_

_Liv: so u want me to touch my breasts, touch my pussy, and think of u?_

_El: yes_

_Liv: u want me to take a pic?_

_El: hell yah_

_Liv: wut bout Kathy? She cud c ur phone…_

_El: we r going through a divorce so she is staying at a hotel_

_Liv: ok_

She touched her breast took a pic of her, she sent that to Elliot. She started to rub her clit n sent that to Elliot

_El: holy shit Livvia! Tht looks so fucking hot! _

_Liv: El, I gotta go, I have to take my shower n get ready for work_

_El: no u wnt, ill call crangen and tell him u were sick n I stayed wit u to take care of u _

_Liv: fine, im goin to bed then u kept me up all night _

_El: c u in a few hours liv _

Olivia was excited for Elliot to come but she is also scared. She decide to take a shower and sleep it off. She is extremely excited.

**What did you guys think about the 2****nd**** chapter? I really love thr reviews. Smutty ness is coming up fast. If you like to help me with the story IM me or send me a review :) **


End file.
